Lies
by daelobabies
Summary: Sakit. Untuk saat ini dia mengerti rasa sakit yang dialami Junhong. Ini salahnya, semua salahnya. Ia yang memulai semuanya. Daehyun yang memulai semuanya. B.A.P / BAP / Daehyun x Zelo or Junhong / DaeLo / Slight DaeJae. Mind to R&R? ;)


**Daelobabies**

**.**

**Lies**

**.**

**A DaeLo's FanFiction**

**.**

**Based on B.A.P's It's all lies and Voicemail Song**

**.**

**My debut fanfiction**

**.**

**Happy reading~ **

...

_**Honestly, i am not a good person  
I am really a jerk**_

...

"Hyung, apa hari ini kau sibuk?" tanya Junhong hati-hati.

"_Ne, aku sibuk Junhong-ah. Wae?"_

Junhong menghela nafasnya, "Aniyo, aku hanya bertanya. Maaf mengganggumu."

...

_**I turned off my phone while**_

_**I was with another man**_

_**Annoyed by your calls,**_

_**I lied and pretended i didn't see them**_

_**At that time i didn't know**_

_**About unconditional love**_

_**We reached our point of no return,**_

_**Heading toward our separation**_

...

"Nuguseyo, hyung?" Daehyun menghela nafas dan me-nonaktifkan ponselnya, "Junhong—"

Youngjae—pemuda yang bertanya itu- menatap Daehyun datar. Daehyun yang mengetahui tatapan tak suka dari Youngjae mengulas senyumnya, "Tenang saja, hubungan kami sudah diujung tanduk, Jae-ah."

Mendengar kalimat tersebut, senyum kembali menghiasi wajah imut Youngjae.

"Hyung.." gumam Youngjae sambil memeluk lengan kekar Daehyun, "Ya?"

"Ayo kita jalan"

Daehyun mengangguk seraya tersenyum, ia memakaikan jaket pada Youngjae—juga dirinya sendiri. Daehyun menggenggam erat tangan kanan Youngjae, dan pergi keluar.

...

_**Even so, we can't be – you're so fake, it's so obvious**_

_**Other guys are comforting and hugging you**_

_**Just imagining it disgusts me, automatically making me laugh**_

_**Every day, I'm part of these arguments that leave me short-breathed**_

_**I'm tired of giving in to your unconditional standards, you're just that much selfish**_

_**I'm all good without you boy**_

_**Thanks to you, my memories have turned dirty**_

_**You are erased in tattoo**_

...

Junhong menyusuri jalanan seoul sambil mengeratkan jaketnya, ia harus mencari hadiah untuk sahabat dekatnya, Jongup.

"Aish, andai saja Daehyun-hyung mau menemaniku" gumam bibir mungilnya yang sedikit memucat karena suhu musim dingin.

"_BabyJae..." _Junhong menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mengenali suara itu—bahkan sangat mengenalinya.

Junhong melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah gang—asal suara tersebut. Ia terpaku.

"Dae—daehyun hyung.." Junhong berusaha meyakinkan bahwa pemandangan yang tengah ia saksikan ini adalah mimpi. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya. Jung Daehyun—kekasihnya tengah berpelukan mesra dengan sahabat dekatnya, Yoo Youngjae.

Daehyun yang mengenali suara itu segera membalikkan tubuhnya—menatap Junhong dengan mata nanarnya. Dengan sigap Daehyun mendorong Youngjae, dan berhambur memeluk Junhong.

Junhong ingin menangis, namun air matanya tak dapat jatuh. Entah kenapa. "Maafkan aku, Junhong. Maaf."

Junhong mendorong Daehyun, iris kecoklatan yang biasanya menyiratkan keceriaan itu terkesan gelap, dingin, dan sendu. Raut kekecewaan jelas terbentuk diwajah putihnya.

"Youngjae-ssi_._" desis Junhong dingin, "Aku kira kau adalah sahabat baikku, sahabat yang mengerti diriku dan semua masalahku, tapi ternyata—" Junhong menggantungkan perkataannya,

"Kau—

—pengkhianat."

"Aku benci kalian."

...

_**The words "come back to me"**_

_**The words "everything is a lie, i can forget"**_

_**I know you the best, i know you well**_

_**I know you better than anyone else**_

_**We loved each other**_

_**I don't have the confidence i can't erase it**_

_**Tell me it's a joke tell me**_

_**Tell me it's a joke**_

_**Can't you see i'm crying oh babe**_

...

Daehyun mengambil sepasang _sneakers _nya, penampilannya sangat kacau—sejak peristiwa itu terjadi.

"_Daehyun-ssi, datanglah ke tempat biasa. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu." _ Daehyun teringat akan _voicemail _ dari Junhong. Beberapa pertanyaan berputar-putar diotaknya,

Untuk apa ia mengajakku bertemu?

Apa ia ingin kembali?

Atau ia malah—

—meminta untuk mengakhiri semuanya?

...

"Apa kabar?" tanya Junhong basa-basi, "Baik. Kau?"

Junhong menghela nafas, "Baik, tentu." Daehyun menatap Junhong sendu, "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Junhongie?"

Junhong meraih tas ransel nya, mengeluarkan sebuah undangan dan menyerahkannya pada Daehyun. Daehyun meraih undangan tersebut, membaca dua nama yang tertera pada kulitnya, dua nama yang sangat ia kenal.

_Moon Jongup_—

_dan—_

—_Choi Junhong?_

Matanya memanas, "Apa maksud semua ini, Junhong-ah?" Junhong menyeringai tipis, "Kau tidak bisa membaca, eoh?"

Sakit. Untuk saat ini dia mengerti rasa sakit yang dialami Junhong. Ini salahnya, semua salahnya. Ia yang memulai semuanya.

"Jangan bercanda, Junhongie." Junhong menatap Daehyun sinis, "kita berakhir, Daehyun-ssi."

Junhong beranjak dari sofa yang ia tempati, meninggalkan Daehyun. Sendiri.

...

_**If you could grab my hand**_

_**Again like nothing happened**_

_**I want to heal all the**_

_**Deep wounds in your heart**_

_**I can't let go girl i let you go too easily**_

_**I don't think i'll be able to be without you**_

_**The words 'it's over', everything is a lie**_

_**You said you hated me hated me**_

_**And didn't even want to see me**_

_**Those are just words you said**_

_**I don't have the confidence, i can't erase it**_

_**I will treat you well don't leave don't leave**_

_**Because i love you don't leave**_

_**Can't you see me crying oh babe**_

_**Don't leave me babe**_

_..._

_**I have no regrets, I have none**_

_**Don't even think that I'll be waiting for you**_

_**I have no lingering attachments, I have none**_

_**Because I gave you everything already**_

_**Things can't be turned back, you're not here**_

_**Because I don't have an ounce of emotions left**_

_**I will cry my eyes out and erase you afterwards**_

_**Now time to say good bye**_

_**Don't worry, this is the last time**_

_**I won't bother you anymore**_

_**You're not saying anything, you're not**_

_**There's just one thing I want to say**_

_**I dreamed a good dream and now I forgot it**_

_**This is the end, bye bye bye bye**_

_**Things can't be turned back, you're not here**_

_**Because I don't have an ounce of emotions left**_

_**I will burn all the gifts you gave me and erase you**_

_**Now time to say good bye**__._

...

**FIN.**

**A/N : Huwaa~ FF nya jelek? Absurd? Aneh? Ga nyambung? Iya tau kok ;_; *kalo tau ngapain nanya* mian kalo gak memuaskan hasrat para daelo-shipper yang sudah membaca fic ini *kaya ada aja yang ngebaca* Alurnya agak blur kan? Bukan agak lagi, emang blur huwee T^T Maklum, kan gue author amatiran U,U)b Betewe Eniwey Baswey, review nya ditinggalin gapapa dong ya? Ya ya? /puppy eyes/ /gandeng daelo/ /ditabok daelo-shipper/ Bubay~ selamat menunggu sekuel ya para daelo daelo shipper moah :* *kaya ada aja yang nunggu –"***


End file.
